pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Bob fregman
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Bob fregman (talk • ) Smart, knows his stuff, basically always right about every build, deserves this. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 14:38, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept.Bob fregman 14:54, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Never had a chance, no longer play gw, liberals crying(big suprise), etc. Decline.Bob fregman 22:15, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::Why, I do believe the average IQ of the wiki just went up several points. Lord Belar 22:22, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::you're leaving too?Bob fregman 00:14, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Support # XvivaX 16:50, 19 January 2008 (EST) #He aggrees with my votes yay! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:16, 20 January 2008 (EST) #Knows his stuff. +1 for him, like it to have him in da Club. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:13, 20 January 2008 (EST) #See the date stamps on the votes here, he's consistently on the money, and in this case, way before others caught on. Granted, Bob gets into arguments, but I've yet to witness an instance where he's let personal enmity bleed into build-related affairs. Except for that one with Readem, which I strongly believe to be the reason he's chosen to refrain from such acts. If I'm completely off in my postulations, sorry. -Shen 21:33, 17 February 2008 (EST) #Very smart and knows what he's talking about when it comes to builds. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 01:46, 21 January 2008 (EST) #Highly active dealing with builds, knows his shit, and can prove you wrong. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 08:11, 21 January 2008 (EST) #ViY hit the nail on the head. He will prove you wrong, and is very fair with voting. Would make a good bm.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:51, 21 January 2008 (EST) #:This user occasionally votes poorly on builds to cancel out votes that he sees as being too good. lolwut?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:35, 21 January 2008 (EST) #::But do i actually do that?Bob fregman 17:04, 22 January 2008 (EST):: #:::Just having that user box on your userpage doesnt lead me to believe otherwise.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:39, 22 January 2008 (EST) #Knows wtf he's doing [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 14:49, 23 January 2008 (EST) #See below, over at neutral. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:51, 23 January 2008 (EST) #:above? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vɨctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 16:09, 23 January 2008 (EST) #::@ neutral ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:13, 23 January 2008 (EST) #:::Oh I see, figured he meant above instead of below as oppose is below. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vɨctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 16:15, 23 January 2008 (EST) #::::"Look farther then the lenght of your nose!" ;p -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:30, 23 January 2008 (EST) #Those who voted "no" probably got a low rating on their build (like me but I'm honest). He always has good reasons for his votes Frans 15:25, 24 January 2008 (EST) #So he can archive his talk page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:29, 24 January 2008 (EST) #:Now that's a good reason! o.O-- Frans 15:31, 24 January 2008 (EST) # [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:01, 24 January 2008 (EST) # Actually does know his stuff after some more thought. As for "being a D+Bag" (see below) and stuff, people don't cater stuff all soft and plushy: If a build or whatever sucks, people will be blunt honest with it. --20pxGuildof 15:31, 25 January 2008 (EST) #iz actually pretty gud do u give ectos away by any chance? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:11, 25 January 2008 (EST) #Know's what he's talking about, votes fairly, and backs-up what he votes. Plus I feel guilty for stealing his boxes. Lol Colonel Hawk 16:41, 28 January 2008 (EST) #Unfortunatly he doesn't tell people their builds suck as much as Unexist and Shen do, but he still knows how the game works inside and out.--Goldenstar 21:40, 30 January 2008 (EST) #:Sometimes when builds really suck, there's nothing to say that wouldnt be a waste of time...Bob fregman 21:53, 30 January 2008 (EST) #::Words of wisdom.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:15, 30 January 2008 (EST) #:::cheesy words said by cheese ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:09, 31 January 2008 (EST) #oh u! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 13:32, 2 February 2008 (EST) #d('-'d) - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 07:56, 14 February 2008 (EST) #<3--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 19:44, 19 February 2008 (EST) # Voted my build; Great! Woop. <3 Rickyvantof 15:06, 22 February 2008 (EST) #:CUZ DATS A RLY GUD RSN BRO UR GUD AT MKN BILDS 2 MIRITE? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:26, 25 March 2008 (EDT) Oppose #Elitist without being elite. Lord Belar 18:50, 19 January 2008 (EST) #Rude, D+Bag=Bob, his votes are redundant and retarded.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:31, 19 January 2008 (EST) #:Could you link some of those please? I haven't seen a single unfair one. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:22, 20 January 2008 (EST) #::I'm not fishing anywhere outside "Recent Ratings" But if memory serves when he rating bombed every build in testing alot of his ratings were "I agree with "blank"" and then he voted lower. That and he is rude. Just knowing his stuff doesn't qualify him for this position, bob holds grudges, and if given power would probably abuse it.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:25, 21 January 2008 (EST) #:::Lulz at you, if people make the best possible comments @ epic fail builds, why then even bother adding something? If you have like, a mending warrior, why even bother to make a comment about it, you know it's bad. I agree is usually enough for the epic fail 1-1-1 food(when someone already pointed out that it is bad), unless it's like a hard case, or the person who he agreed with was wrong. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:03, 24 January 2008 (EST) #::::Almost EVERYONE on PvX can be rude. Bob likes to serve dinner a lot, and his favorite food to serve is COLD HARD TRUTH. Bob=truthiness, and he's not so much of a D-Bag. --20pxGuildof 18:52, 29 January 2008 (EST) #::::: Well and theres this http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:D/A_Beguiling_Assault&action=rate + http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:D/A_Shadow_Spiker&action=rate rediculous contradictory votes.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:51, 2 February 2008 (EST) #::::::Contradictory? They use the same spike. One recycles faster and uses a snare and ias. One recycles slower and uses dazed and a ims to cover for lack of snares and has no ias. If anything, your vote is contradictory since you 0-0-0'd one while 5-5-5ing the other.Bob fregman 10:14, 2 February 2008 (EST) #:::::::I think i voted 000 on a bad dupe. Unlike you I actually tried both and that one works better, im sorry i think +33% IMS and -33% DMS on your opponent are equivalent to each other. and if you really want a snare, you have cripples! and those are cheaper and spammable so ummm??? BTW Daze>Auto snare anyday --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:40, 2 February 2008 (EST) #::::::::But the fact that you said they were condtadictory is completely falseXvivaX 21:15, 2 February 2008 (EST) #All people like Unexist shouldnt be BMs. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:34, 20 January 2008 (EST) #:Wtf is your problem, if you got a problem with me, then take it to me, don´t take it to bob. Seriously man, you are such a little kid. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:10, 20 January 2008 (EST) #::Err.. Irony of all ironies... Unexist IS a BM. So obviously people like Unexist=BM. --20pxGuildof 15:32, 25 January 2008 (EST) #Err... Doesn't really no his stuff IMO. Not a frequent enough contributor from my perspective to be a good BM. --20pxGuildof 16:56, 22 January 2008 (EST) #I find that Bob needs to work on his GuildWars skills first. — ク Eloc ' 09:09, 30 January 2008 (EST) #:i think a comment would be quite fitting, actually. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab]] 20:39, 30 January 2008 (EST) #:: Ya pretty much XvivaX 21:32, 30 January 2008 (EST) #:::Except I don't have to give a comment. It's just a simple oppose. — ク Eloc ' 12:13, 31 January 2008 (EST) #::::u actually need a comment, as Auron stated before ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:26, 31 January 2008 (EST) #:::::There, added. — ク Eloc ' 01:58, 1 February 2008 (EST) #::::::His skill in guildwars is different then his ability with builds unless whats what you meant XvivaX 03:12, 1 February 2008 (EST) #:::::::If you're not really good at GuildWars, then you aren't good at judging builds, so same diff. — 'ク Eloc ' 04:00, 1 February 2008 (EST) #::::::::Actually, you can be good at buildwars while you fail at guildwars. It's really different, buildwars means you need to know the metagame and what skills are good, guildwars you must mean you must know how to use the skills. You don't need to use skills with builds, simple theoretical thinking is enough. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist]] 06:41, 1 February 2008 (EST) #:::::::::Says the already BM... Us 1 Eloc 0 XvivaX 13:01, 1 February 2008 (EST) #Sometimes his votes on builds are kind of questionable, I'll look through more recent rating now... — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:43, 1 February 2008 (EST) #I can't support such hostility. Mediation is something to strive for. -Shen 21:17, 26 February 2008 (EST) #:I'm really sorry you feel that way. Sadly, he instigated me, and depending on my mood at the time, my tolerance for idiocy isnt that high. What he said was dumb as fuck, and i went on to explain why. Someone calls me an idiot and then goes on to make a statement like his, then yeah, my retort is going to be hostile. I didnt know that bms were carebears, his response was a combo of insult and idiocy, i feel my response was justified, particularly considering the circumstance and that within my response was also constructive information. Just how i percieved that incident. Bob fregman 21:51, 26 February 2008 (EST) #::And getting defensive whenever someone questions your judgment isn't a quality I want to see in BMs. Lord Belar 22:08, 26 February 2008 (EST) #:::If you mean "getting defensive" as I think you mean it, I might agree. To Bob, that's PvX. That's exactly what I try (need) to work on. -Shen 22:14, 26 February 2008 (EST) #::::And then you notice you're wasting your time and effort defending a site that will never truly be good until more experienced players join and PvX:BAD is passed. 75.75.180.0 22:38, 26 February 2008 (EST) #:::::@Belar, i dont think "you're an idiot, necros need to have staff" is a question of my judgement, not a good one anyway. I basically posted this just to adress shens concern, since i do care what he thinks(unlike most people in oppose, save ska and DE). Ive known for awhile that i wasnt going to be promoted, im fine with that, im caught up in cod4 right now and as dark said, this wiki is, despite its merits, "fail"(not as bad as gww, but not good). I was just adressing shen. If you think my attitude is a problem, then i respect that, but i think that my attitude is WAY less detrimental to the wiki then the scrubs that it's directed towards.Bob fregman 18:39, 27 February 2008 (EST) #As per the rant currently on my talk page: Build Masters should be blunt, but while their actions may, at times, be unpopular, they should not be a source of conflict. Furthermore, although they need not be quintessentially "up-standing" members of the community, they should be well-respected, and while I respect Bob's knowledge of Guild Wars, I don't respect his methodology (on the same lines as Shen). Thus, I'm forced to oppose this nomination. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:30, 26 February 2008 (EST) #Idiots should not be given power. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:08, 27 February 2008 (EST) # ^ --71.229 22:18, 27 February 2008 (EST) #There's a difference between being blunt and being rude and tactless. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:56, 28 February 2008 (EST) #any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:09, 28 February 2008 (EST) # There's a difference between being honest and blunt and being plain immature. Sad to say, his bad rant cost him any possibilities at BMship. --20pxGuildof 09:19, 1 March 2008 (EST) #Democrats ftw.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 21:19, 13 March 2008 (EDT) # I dont think so. Ni 22:21, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Neutral # not so sure yet ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:53, 20 January 2008 (EST) # lrn2innovation and I'll support. Innovation is a score of how much will this be used? not is this idea old/new?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:12, 21 January 2008 (EST) #:I thought we were just going to get rid of innovation as a whole. I'll take what you said into consideration in the future.Bob fregman 08:09, 21 January 2008 (EST) #Obviously skilled. But look at his userpage, and look at the 'Great' userbox. That's not what a BM should do, imo. But I'll see what the future brings, and I'm leaning towards support. Any thoughts on this, Bob? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 14:54, 23 January 2008 (EST) #:Ok, heres my thoughts. When i made that userpage back in july, the wiki was alot different than it is now. There were quite a few cruddy gimmick builds in great, and ratings were alot less well enforced. Lots of 5-5-5 author votes and sockpuppets. Now, the great section has alot less gimmicky builds. I just havent changed my userpage since i don't really like making userboxes, nor do i feel like thinking of new ones. I think that my actions are different than what those boxes say, but if it's a concern i'll remove them so that people can look at what i actually do as opposed to what the boxes say i do.Bob fregman 15:20, 23 January 2008 (EST) #::Okay, gotcha. You'll probably need to make your userpage anew/fresh it up if you become BM. ;) I support. Let's just hope it doesn't turn out different in the future. -[[User:StarSeeker |'''Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 15:51, 23 January 2008 (EST) #Most of the time, he's right, but could anyone give me a link of a build he did not vote below 3? Frans 15:06, 24 January 2008 (EST) #:Hhippo has my thanks for the myratings page. Build:Team - GvG Balanced Split, Build:Team - HB Massacreway, Build:E/Rt Splinter Harm, Build:N/A Rhilion Refuge Farmer, Build:D/A Pious Shadow. these are recent ones, i could go back farther but i think thatd be redundant.Bob fregman 15:16, 24 January 2008 (EST) #::Can you erase me from neutral plz? Frans 15:24, 24 January 2008 (EST) #:::Just trying to learn how to make a good build by watching those even you rated high ^^ not insulting here Frans 15:27, 24 January 2008 (EST) #He never voted on any of my builds.... Rickyvantof 10:25, 2 February 2008 (EST) #:lulz strange way to vote neutral, u actualy rate here for general voting ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:25, 2 February 2008 (EST) #::I know how this works. Basicly what I meant is that I barely see a vote of his, that's probably just me though. Rickyvantof 22:03, 2 February 2008 (EST) #[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:57, 26 February 2008 (EST) #(your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Bob fregman Bob fregman